


detention

by lesbians_harold



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, yall not ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Adora turned around to look at her, but a movement in the doorway caught her eye. Just then, a familiar figure slid into view behind Castaspella, and leaned against the doorframe.Adora froze where she stood and stared at the newcomer.Of all the people, of course it had to be Catra.Catra, who somehow got the same grades as Adora, even if it seemed like she was always bored in the lessons.Catra, who fought her for the soccer captain position, and lost by a whisker.Catra, who used to be her best friend....or, Catra and Adora are stuck in detention together





	detention

**Author's Note:**

> if you have watched the show "Sex Education" this scene is directly from there. If not...well, then you're in for a ride.

Detention. Adora couldn’t believe it. Not once in her life had she gotten detention. She was a straight-A student, captain of the soccer team, and all around everyone’s favorite. Not that she ever let that go to her head, of course. But still. _Detention_.

It was Wednesday afternoon. She met the music teacher, Ms. Castaspella, in her classroom. The woman led her to a smaller side room, where over 50 music stands were piled together.

“I need this place spotless when you’re done,” Ms. Castaspella said as they stood in the doorframe.

Adora’s mouth parted in shock.“I’ve gotta do this all on my own?”

Ms. Castaspella let out a laugh. “Oh, Gods no! No, you’ll have company.”

Adora turned around to look at her, but a movement in the doorway caught her eye. Just then, a familiar figure slid into view behind Castaspella, and leaned against the doorframe.

Adora froze where she stood and stared at the newcomer.

Of all the people, _of course_ it had to be _Catra_.

Catra, who somehow got the same grades as Adora, even if it seemed like she was always bored in the lessons.

Catra, who fought her for the soccer captain position, and lost by a whisker.

Catra, who used to be her best friend.

“Okay, I’ll leave it to you two, then. I’ll be back in two hours.” Ms. Castaspella said and exited the room, leaving the two girls alone. For a moment, there was silence.

“Hey Adora,” Catra drawled.

The way she said it, made Adora’s mouth dry. She gulped.

They didn’t talk much these days. Not at all, actually. But sometimes, she’d meet Catra’s eyes in Biology or English class, and the brunette would look at her in a way that made Adora’s insides turn, but not necessarily in a bad way.

And sometimes, Adora would let her eyes wander when she sat with her friends at lunch, and they’d land on the brunette, almost unconsciously, and she would watch her for as long as she could get away with it.

She missed her old friend, she really did. But she didn’t know how to tell her, or if she even should.

Catra walked passed her and sat on a spinning chair by the small table in the corner. She leaned back in it and rested her foot on her knee, clearly not intending to contribute.

“Well, go ahead,” she said and nodded towards the pile.

Adora gritted her teeth. Of course, Catra wouldn’t pull her weight. And it wasn’t like Adora could make her.

Sending her a last dirty look, Adora turned around and started folding the first music stand out of many.

After a half hour, Catra started to get bored. She took a used harmonica from the table and played it off key, greatly annoying Adora, who was still folding music stands, all by herself, and actively ignoring the girl in the chair.

After a while, she got bored again and began instead spitting small paper balls at Adora through a straw. When the third one hit her in the cheek, Adora stopped mid folding and took a deep breath.

“You know,” she said, trying to stay calm as she turned to look at Catra, “if you helped me, we could get out of here a lot quicker.”

Catra scoffed, her face a mask. She turned to the table and ripped off another small piece of paper, before putting it in her mouth and spitting it at Adora through the straw. It hit her in the ear.

“Would you _please_ stop that!” Adora exclaimed, furrowing her brows in anger.

Catra gave her an unimpressed look, but the corner of her mouth quirked.

“Asshole,” Adora murmured under her breath as she turned back to the music stand.

“What’d you say?” Catra asked from the chair.

Adora breathed in through her nose and looked her straight in the eye.

“Why are you like this?”

Catra quirked a brow. “Like what?”

“Mean.”

“Well we can’t _all_ be perfect like you, can we _princess_?” Catra’s mouth quirked in a smirk, but her eyes were cold.

Adora could feel a blush rise in her cheeks at the nickname. “I’m not–” She cut herself off. She knew it’d be useless to argue. Instead, she tried to take a different approach.

“What happened to us, Catra? We used to be friends.”

Catra let out a dry laugh. “Ha! Yeah, until you abandoned me for those shiny idiots you now hang out with.”

“I didn’t–” This time Catra cut her off.

“Oh, but you did. And not only that, you wouldn’t even talk to me for _months_ afterward.” She got up from her chair and took a step towards the blonde, poking her in the chest with a sharp nail.

“So don’t go asking what happened. You know _exactly_ what happened.” Catra’s voice was sharp and bitter.

Adora blinked in astonishment. Never had she thought she’d get a single word out of the brunette, and yet she had.

“I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry,” she finally got out.

Catra scoffed. “Whatever,” she turned away and sat back in the chair.

Adora shook her head and tried to focus on the music stand in her hand. She was frustrated and angry over their situation. Why couldn’t they talk like normal people? Why couldn’t they figure it out? Why was Catra always being so _difficult_?

After she had struggled with folding it for a moment, Catra let out a frustrated sigh.

“You’re doing it wrong, let me try,” she said and got up from the chair again to grab the music stand.

“I’m fine,” Adora said, trying to pull the music stand from her grasp. They struggled with it for a moment before Catra pulled it away and it flew towards the wall, hitting it with a metal clink.

The brunette had murder in her eyes, and Adora wasn’t feeling too peachy either. Catra pushed her. Hard. Adora stepped back at the force, but quickly regained herself and pushed her back, harder. In a matter of seconds, Catra had her in a headlock and forced her down on the floor.

They rolled around, just like they used to when they were kids, only this time, it wasn’t a game. It was something else entirely. Perhaps it was years of resented anger, towards each other, towards their situation. Maybe both.

Catra ended up on top, pinning Adora to the ground by her wrists. Adora glared at her. And then she did something she never thought she would. She spit at her. A drop landed on Catra’s forehead and dripped down to her brow. Adora immediately realized her mistake when the brunette clenched her jaw in anger. She had gone too far.

“Sorry,” Adora said in a small voice.

Catra didn’t answer her. Instead, she spit back, with much more force than needed, making it rain on Adora’s face.

Adora looked up at her in horror. Blue eyes met mismatched ones, and Adora saw a whole new look in Catra’s. For a moment, the only sound in the room was their panting, as she looked down at Adora with that look in her eyes. It took a moment before Adora realized what it was. Determination.

Before she could react, Catra leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Adora’s stomach did that thing again, but she ignored it. Catra pulled away and their eyes met briefly. Without a second thought, Adora leaned up and clashed their lips again.

She didn’t know why. Maybe because it felt good, maybe because it was Catra, or maybe because she had wanted to do that for a really long time.

Catra kissed her back eagerly and didn’t hesitate to let her tongue slip past Adora’s lips and into her mouth. The blonde let out a hum in surprise but didn’t pull back. Soon, they were having a full-on make-out session.

Adora thought if their teacher came in right now, they’d have a lot of explaining to do.

She thought why Catra had done it. If she had wanted to do it for as long as Adora had.

She thought she could never tell anyone about this.

But she pushed all those thoughts aside because Catra’s mouth was so sweet and warm against hers, and her hair was so soft under Adora’s fingers and the small hums that came out of her made Adora’s heart beat faster.

Catra broke away and began planting wet kisses down her neck. She pushed Adora’s sweater up to continue down Adora’s toned stomach, and when she reached the hem of Adora’s jeans, she unzipped them and pulled them down. And Adora let her. And she let her do everything that came afterward too.

-

Sometime later, Adora had put on her sweater again and they were both sitting on the floor, leaning against the shelves, looking down and not at each other.

Adora sighed and opened her mouth to speak. “I–”

“Don’t.” Catra’s voice was sharp in Adora’s ears.

“But–” Catra cut her off again by grabbing her face with her hand, the sharp nails digging into Adora’s cheeks.

“This is _not_ because I like you. And if you ever tell anyone about this, I will _end you_.” Adora didn’t dare to argue with the tone of Catra’s voice, so she simply nodded as an answer.

Without another word, Catra got up and walked out, leaving Adora alone in the empty room.


End file.
